


Evangelion 3.10: You Can (Not) Forget

by carryingstarlightinherwake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I HOPE YOU LIKE TEARS WITH YOUR FANFIC, Kawoshin - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryingstarlightinherwake/pseuds/carryingstarlightinherwake
Summary: A vacation in the TARDIS goes awry, with The Doctor and Donna ending up in the ruins of Tokyo-3. Meanwhile, Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa run into two bizarre guests--who happen to be from another world. And, perhaps, who may be able to help them.SPOILERS FOR "REBUILD OF EVANGELION". You have been warned.Contains plenty of fluffy / angsty KawoShin (my children) and Ten and Donna (platonic).





	1. The End of the World (As We Know It)... Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrinkingvioletwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinkingvioletwriter/gifts).



> SPOILERS FOR "REBUILD OF EVANGELION". You have been warned.
> 
> Contains plenty of fluffy / angsty KawoShin (my children) and Ten and Donna (platonic).
> 
> This fic takes place somewhere during the events of 3.33 (of the Eva Rebuild) and within Donna's time on the TARDIS, pre-"Turn Left". While this fic is very much unfinished, it's been marinating in my drafts for a while. I haven't written fanfic in a long, LONG time, and while I haven't been in the Who fandom for years, this crossover seemed too unique to pass up. So, enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by my friend shrinkingvioletwriter. Thanks, son!

        Shinji Ikari had grown used to the unbearable tedium of life in the NERV base. It was a bit lonely, he had to admit, with Ayanami doing… whatever she did. His dad didn’t talk to him, Fuyutsuki was off with him, and Kaworu… Well, if he had his way, he’d spend every minute of every day with that boy--as long as Kaworu didn’t mind, of course. He was the only spot of life in an apocalyptic wasteland; flourishing, vibrant. Kaworu emanated hope. Shinji needed that.

        Still, in moments where the unrelenting boredom of the NERV base was broken by piano practice, fluttering heartbeats and bashful glances, he was glad for this kind of limbo between his bloodstained past and the uncertain future. It wasn’t as if he had anything else to wait for. Or any _one_ to wait for, considering he’d managed to cause the apocalypse.

        But, one ordinary-seeming day, this pocket of tranquility in a world ravaged by devastation was shattered by a red-haired woman, followed by a tall, spiky-haired brunet man in a trenchcoat. Assuming for a moment that she was Asuka, he flinched, only to realize that she was far older than his ex-teammate. A bit of relief flooded through him; Asuka angry was a _force_ to behold, and after their last run-in, Shinji would have preferred to not deal with her again for a long, long while. He was sure that she would feel the same way.

        Meanwhile, as Shinji was lost in thought, the woman seemed to be mouthing something; the shock left him a bit slow on the uptake. After noticing that she seemed to be passionately gesticulating to _him,_ he took off his earbuds, thoroughly confused.

        She pointed at the boy, eyebrows furrowed. “I told ya, Spaceman! I _told_ ya there was someone left!”

        Shinji just stared at them, unsure of what to say. After a notable silence, he finally stammered, “—Umm… Who are you?”

* * *

 

        This had been a bit of a detour for the time-travelling duo. Donna, being the headstrong person she was, had tried to yank the TARDIS controls from The Doctor’s hands. A scolding later, and the two of them, thoroughly yelled out, made up. Still, Donna mused, wherever they ended up, at least it would be an adventure, right?

        Of course, looking outside of the window, finding a gaping chasm covered in what appeared to be blood, an eye in the earth’s crust, muddled globs of corpses, congealed like curd in spoiled milk…

        Donna tried her hardest not to retch. The Doctor, meanwhile, tried his hardest not to panic. Both of them failed miserably. Bolting back into the TARDIS to stop her gagging, Donna brushed past her best friend as he, too, attempted to remain calm. After a moment of deep breathing for both of them, she called back out from the Console room.

        “—Spaceman, this is _not_ Tahiti!”

        Walking out to their destination, The Doctor ducked his head back into his ship, and gave the console’s navigation screen a glance. “—Well, it’s Earth, that’s all I can tell you. Specifically, Japan,” he mused. “Not the Earth you’re from, but…”

        Donna stumbled back out, face incredibly pale. She grabbed Ten’s arm to steady herself. “…It looks like an apocalypse happened ‘ere.”

        His voice was grave. “—I think that’s exactly what happened.”

        “Oh my god.”

        Ten pat her shoulder gently, feeling her shake beneath his grip. He was surprised that she was still standing, to be frank. “Everyone’s dead, Donna.” This came out as an incredulous, horrified whisper.

        “I can see that,” she said, wishing that she couldn’t. Even when taken off-guard, her voice had the typical bite to it. After taking a solid minute or so to collect herself, she finally let go of Ten’s arm. Her face was less pale than it had been, but Ten could tell; seeing such devastation had wounded her.

        “The TARDIS took us here for a reason,” She insisted shakily, more to herself than to The Doctor. “I’m sure we can find someone. After all, humans are like cockroaches, right?”

        Despite the grim comparison, he smiled. “Oh, you wouldn’t _believe_ how hardy your lot is.”

        Donna grinned in turn. “Well, you aren’t gettin’ rid of me, that’s for sure.” She seemed to have regained a bit of composure, and released her grip on Ten’s arm. Still, The Doctor could sense a light tremor in her voice.

        “Well, c’mon then, we might as well see if there’s anyone left.”

        Walking into what seemed to be an abandoned auditorium, the duo’s footsteps echoed in the silence. Everything had become dilapidated, but only lightly so—even if it was mostly abandoned, it must have been so relatively recently. The silence was eerie, only broken by their movement and a gentle wind blowing through the open spaces torn out of the walls. A NERV logo, paint faded and dried in a way that made it seemed as if it had melted, loomed, the color eerily similar to the red of dried blood.

        “Doctor,” Donna asked, taking a moment to pause and point it out to him, “Ever heard ‘a  NERV?”

        “Whatever it is, it can’t afford a new paint job,” Ten joked, eliciting a chuckle from his friend.

        At that moment, another set of footsteps pattered down the hallway. The two froze.

        “Donna, get behind me.” The Doctor moved in front of Donna, placing his arm out, ready to act as a shield.

        She pushed his arm away. “Doctor, this means there’s _someone.”_

        “Or some _thing,”_ Ten shot back, his voice sharp. The steps crept closer, and the figure began to be easier and easier to discern. “Hide behind me. _Now.”_ He moved in front of her once more.

        Donna didn’t comply, and dodged his shielding gesture. “ _Oi._ I’m not a small child,” she snarled. “Anyway, look. Whoever’s left, they seem…” Her eyebrows furrowed. “…Surprisingly scrawny. Twiggier than you!”

        “Twiggier than me?” Now _that_ was an accomplishment. He moved away from his friend and began to inch toward the mystery figure, thoroughly unnerved, yet also, oddly enough, amused.

        The Doctor caught sight of a thin silhouette. As the form stepped into some light streaming through the gaps in what was once the ceiling, he could clearly see the stranger: A young boy, probably caught in the middle of his teenage years. His hair, a jet black dark enough to be almost blue, shone like onyx in the light beams filtering through. He wore a dark gray undershirt with a white button-up atop it, notably tight black jeans, and an appearance of being preoccupied with some kind of deep thought. A Walkman in hand, he didn’t even notice the guests, appearing to concentrate on the walls as he walked. Ten noted, however, that the boy’s eyes seemed glossy; distant.

        Donna grabbed at Ten’s arm, pulling at his sleeve like a child beckoning their parent in a candy store, gesturing to the lollipop counter. “I told ya, Spaceman! I _told_ ya there was someone left!”

        The boy finally seemed to notice them at that point, raising his eyes long enough to get a good look at the intruders. Instead of panic, a dull shock crossed his face. “—Umm… Who are you?”


	2. New World, New Friends(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji, Donna, and The Doctor finally begin to have a proper conversation. A mysterious young man joins the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for the kind comments on the first chapter! I really appreciate them, and they make my DAY. As always, thank you to shrinkingvioletwriter for beta-ing this chapter! Thank you so much, son.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!

       After the initial fear of a monster or what-have-you attacking his best friend had passed, The Doctor put out his hand to the new arrival. This boy was no threat. There was something odd about him--Ten could sense it--but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Still, no matter how odd this boy was, he was at least fully human, and on an Earth like the one they’d landed on, he was a welcome sight.

       “I’m The Doctor. Before you ask, yep, that’s my name.”

       “I’m Donna,” the redheaded woman piped in. “Donna Noble. ‘S a pleasure!”

       The boy, at a loss for words, stood there. He looked at Ten’s hand, then back to his eyes. After a noticeable amount of hesitation, he spoke. “I’m Shinji Ikari. You--”

       Shinji sounded as if he were having difficulty forming sentences. His voice creaked from apparent disuse. “--How did you get here? There’s--”

       “No one left?” Donna finished, grabbing Shinji’s hand and shaking it before he could even move. “We noticed. We’re... not really from here, let’s just say.”

       While examining Shinji, The Doctor’s thoughts gravitated toward how, somehow, even if the entire surrounding area had been ruined, the boy had managed to keep up personal care. If he was able to bathe, shave, and wash his clothes, then maybe this apparent apocalypse wasn’t as catastrophic as they’d thought.

       And, more importantly, maybe there  _ were  _ other survivors.

       But, that was a question for later. The Doctor stepped in, and Donna moved back, letting go of Shinji’s hand. He addressed the boy gently. “Shinji, do you live here?”       

       The boy nodded without a single word.

       “Are you alone? Or, are there other people?”

       Shinji fixed his gaze to the ground. “...Are you with WILLE?”

       “--What’s that?” Donna inquired, concern in her voice. “We aren’t with anyone except each other. The Doctor’s my best friend, an’ he and I, we go ‘round helpin’ people. Considerin’ the state ‘a this place, I’d say your lot needs some ‘a that.” She put a hand out toward him, giving his shoulder a gentle pat.

       Ikari instinctively jolted backward at her touch, recoiling violently. The look he gave her was laced with fear.

       Crestfallen, Donna lowered her hand.

       The two intruders stood there in silence for a moment, only for The Doctor to finally break the tension. “Shinji,” The Doctor insisted, “Tell us what happened. We can help.”

       “No, you can’t,” the boy spat, his voice filled with a surprising amount of venom. Still, both The Doctor and Donna could tell it was less venom than fear. Fear, and an unbelievable amount of sadness. 

       “No one can.  _ No one can!  _ You can help by  _ leaving me alone!”  _ At that, he began to turn from the strangers. Yet, as he was about to storm away, he looked up, and stopped abruptly. Donna and Ten soon saw what had made Shinji pause.

       There was someone else walking toward them, someone new.

       Another young man walked out of the shadows. For a fleeting second, there was the faintest hint of surprise on his face, but that was quickly replaced with a piercing, yet cherubic smile.

       This strange young man was, Ten noted, almost inhumanly pale. He was Shinji’s antithesis: Where Shinji had dark hair, this boy’s hair was alabaster. Where Shinji was about average height, if a bit twiggy, this boy was tall and lanky. Shinji’s eyes were blue; this boy’s eyes shone like rubies.

       Upon closer examination, as the boy moved forward, The Doctor  _ felt  _ the air around him change, and not in a figurative sense. This boy practically  _ radiated  _ power. Whatever sort of power it was, Ten had no idea. Still, he realized he would have to redact that earlier observation:  This boy was not  _ almost _ inhumanly pale. He  _was_ inhumanly pale.

       In other words: This boy was  _ definitely  _ inhuman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! As you can guess, this chapter is a bit shorter than the first chapter just because we didn't have as much exposition. In case anyone is curious, I have every chapter up to Chapter 7 written already, so no worries--there is still plenty to come!
> 
> In case anyone is curious, yes, Shinji is an angsty boi, and I love him. My problematic son. I may have originally wrote this two years ago, but going back and editing it again after rewatching the Rebuilds, I was like, "Yep, Shinji is angstier than I remembered." 


	3. Fantastic Boys & Where To Find Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu enters, and a conversation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Here's chapter 3! I apologize in being late for posting this one: I just began grad school, and finally had a bit of time to post this. Thank you to everyone who's shared the story so far, and commented! Your comments mean the world to me. Also, as always, thank you to shrinkingvioletwriter for beta-ing this for me!

        The white-haired stranger seemed to float rather than walk, his steps appearing to bounce along the floor like a rock skipped across a pond. He moved with ease, with a smoothness to his gait. His presence seemed to fill the room with an emotional warmth. Yet, Ten felt something…  _ Off _ . He couldn’t help but be a bit on edge.

        Shinji barely managed to form a sentence, thunderstruck. “--K-Kaworu, what--”

        This new boy--Kaworu?--walked straight past Shinji, but not before brushing his hand against Shinji’s arm. Shinji unconsciously, yet visibly, relaxed, all of the tension in his form falling away with the single touch.

        Kaworu had an ephemeral quality to him, a magic to his aura. It was no wonder that seeing him had made Shinji freeze. Even Donna instinctively moved aside to let the new arrival through, her eyes wide at the sudden intrusion into their conversation.

        Kaworu stopped in front of The Doctor, not breaking eye contact for a single moment. His voice had a ring to it akin to the bells in a wind chime, sounding in the summer breeze. Without looking at his friend, he chided him gently: “Shinji, that is no way to welcome guests.”

        The uncanny boy paused, still looking directly into Ten’s eyes. “My name is Kaworu Nagisa. It is quite a surprise to see new faces around here.”

        “Based on your front yard, I’d say it’s a surprise to see  _ any  _ faces around here.” Ten nodded Kaworu’s way, also not breaking eye contact. “I’m The Doctor. ‘S a pleasure.” He tried to hide the caution in his tone as he continued to take mental notes on this inhuman acquaintance. All Kaworu did was watch. “This is my friend, Donna.”

        “--H-Hello,” Donna waved to the new arrival with a friendly smile.

        Kaworu finally broke his eye contact with The Doctor, and flashed a brilliant smile Donna’s way. “It is a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. Doctor and Ms. Noble.” He acknowledged each of them with a gentle nod. “My name is Kaworu Nagisa, but you both are free to just call me Kaworu.”

        Shinji, finally able to form sentences once more, asked, a hint of uneasiness in his tone, “...Do you think they’re from…?”

        Kaworu, turning to face Shinji, shook his head. “WILLE? No. Definitely not. And they are not from SEELE either. These two are not from this plane of existence, and only one of them is Lillim. The other…” He faced Ten with a calculating look. “...He is not of this world, but he is no threat. I believe that the two of them may be able to help us, Shinji.”

        “How?”

        Kaworu turned to his friend once more. “Through existing,” he responded vaguely, though the tone he used made this sound like an epiphany.

        Pivoting to face The Doctor, Kaworu added, “I would like to speak with you one-on-one, if that would be possible, Mr. Doctor.”

        “...Will my friend be safe?” Ten asked slowly, an unspoken implication hanging in the air between the two non-humans:  _ Are you dangerous? _

        “As long as  _ my _ friend is safe, you have no reason to worry.” Kaworu nodded. His voice remained saccharine. However, his eyes had flashed a bloody scarlet as he directly matched The Doctor’s gaze.

        A silent understanding passed between the two of them. Ten nodded. “Right then.” The tension in the room palpably lifted. “Would you like t’ speak now, or…?”

        “Now would be preferable, yes.” Kaworu walked back to Shinji as he addressed The Doctor. “My friend can talk to your friend. You and I can have a discussion in the meantime, if that would be sufficient for the parties involved.”

        Donna butted in. “--Y’ sure? ‘Cos I’d rather not leave my best friend with a boy I quite literally  _ just met  _ a moment ago, especially when the ruddy  _ apocalypse happened outside!”  _ As if to protect him, she walked over to the Time Lord and stood before him, facing Kaworu with defiance.

        Kaworu, miraculously, not only stood there, but smiled; a genuine smile this time. 

        Shinji raised his voice, timid, and stepped out from behind Kaworu. “--Ms. Noble, he won’t hurt Mr. Doctor. He isn’t dangerous! After all, he--He--He…”

        A vivid red painted itself across Shinji’s cheeks, and he clammed up. Donna could guess what he was going to say, though, and tried her best to bite back a knowing grin. She may have just met these boys, but she wasn’t daft--she recognized a crush when she saw one.

        It was enough to convince her. “--Doctor,” Donna said, turning back to her friend, “I’ll go talk with Shinji. You watch out for y’self, y’hear?”

        “Loud an’ clear, Earthgirl,” Ten replied, giving her a small grin.

        At that, Kaworu moved to The Doctor. “It is set, then. Come, Doctor, let us talk. Shinji--”

        Shinji perked up. “--Yeah?”

        “I’ll be back soon.”

        “Yeah." Shinji responded with a light nod. "S-See you, Kaworu.”

        With that, Kaworu and The Doctor left, leaving Shinji Ikari and Donna Noble alone--save for an awkward silence that quickly began to permeate the room. Shinji’s gaze darted around as he attempted to focus on everything that  _ wasn’t _ the woman standing before him.

        “So,” Donna said, “...Nice conversation we’re having here.”

        In spite of himself, Shinji couldn’t help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAWORU, MY BOI, MY SON, THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE
> 
> I'm so glad you all can read this chapter! This one, while being a bit short, is admittedly one of my favorites. Either way, feel free to comment and share, give kudos, and bookmark! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi, everyone! I apologize for never finishing the "Undertale" crossover, "The Fallen Man". The muse ran out, I moved away from the "Who" fandom and back into anime / game fandom, and life began happening, until suddenly, 2 years had passed, I graduated college, and got into grad school. (Yay!) Still, after rewatching the Rebuild films recently, I was like "wait, hold up, I have a crossover fic I never got around to posting," and... well, the rest is history. Still, I am forever grateful for all of the positive feedback on the fic, all these years later! I appreciate it.
> 
> While I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this fic, at least I started. I already have a bunch of chapters written for this one, so I will release them as I edit them. I will admit, I wrote them 2 years ago, and editing them made it clear to me how much I've grown as a writer since my last fic. Still, enjoy this crossover!


End file.
